Baby Come Back
by NerdMechine
Summary: Sarah returns after six months away from Chuck. Does he take her back? Will she confess her love for him? Charah definitely. Comments are appreciated and any ideas if I should continue the story. For a mature audience only.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Coming Back

Sarah had left with Cole Baker on vacation to Fiji. She wasn't planning on going at all but the more Cole talk about finding someone who cared about you the more she thought about Chuck and the life she wanted with him, and that scared her. She was a spy for havens sakes she wasn't suppose to fall in love with Chuck but she did, and she doesn't know what to do about it. The opportunity presented it's self and she jumped at the opportunity hoping the time away from Chuck would do her some good. Sarah had left without tell Chuck goodbye, because she knew if she looked into those beautiful brown eyes she wouldn't have the heart to go.

Pasted 6 Months

Sarah was in Fiji trying to forget about Chuck, but it was harder than she thought. Her heart longed for Chuck, for Chuck to hold her in his arms, to feel his lips on hers. She knew he made a mistake coming her with Cole, but how was she suppose to go back to Chuck knowing that she hurt him. Would he forgive her? Would he still love her? All these thoughts were going through her mind, but she decided she needed Chuck and would fight till her very last breath to be with him.

Chuck on the other hand, was hurt. How could Sarah do that to me? Doesn't she know I love her, and I would do anything for her? I guess I'm just not her type. I mean look at me. I'm to tall and skinny. I'm out of shape, and have no muscle definition.

A week after Sarah left

Chuck woke up, laid in bed longer than he should have, feeling sorry for himself. "What are you doing with you life man", Chuck thought, "no wonder she left you without saying goodbye, look how pathetic you look just laying here feeling sorry for yourself". He suddenly jumped out of bed, "I am Chuck Bartowski, and today my life is going to change", he told himself.

Chuck got dressed really quick and headed over to Awesome and Ellie's house. He knocked on the door, Awesome answered, "hey Chuck how are you doing man".

"Fine, I need to ask you for a favor" Chuck said.

"Anything what's up, bro"

"I decided to make some changes in my life, and I wanted to know if you would get me in shape?"

"Of course, I'm about to head out for my morning run care to join me?"

Chuck was be skeptical but decided to say yes anyway. It took awhile but Chuck was starting to keep up with Awesome. Two weeks had passed, and Chuck was running 8 miles a day. Devon had suggest that Chuck join the gym to build up some muscle. Chuck agreed, the first week at the gym was rough, his muscles were so sore he thought he wouldn't be able to get out of bed. But, by week two his muscle had little soreness and he was hitting it hard at the gym.

A month had passed, and Chucks muscle were starting to show. His biceps, chest and shoulders had grown, even his abs were forming nicely, even his legs were becoming more defined. This was the best he had ever felt, he had more confidence than he had ever had.

Chuck walked into castle trying to find Casey, he needed to ask him something. Once Chuck spotted Casey he walked quickly toward him. "Casey" Chuck said, "I need to ask you something". Casey just grunted and Chuck continued, "will you train me in hand to hand combat, and with weapons training". Casey was taken back with Chucks question he was not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

Casey grunts.. "Sure Chuck, are you sure this is what you want"

"Yes, as you can see I have make some changes into my life, and I thinks it's time I pull my own weight with this team. Also I know you are getting tired of always having to watch my back"

"Okay, we will start training today meet me at the dojo in an hour"

Two months have passed, Chuck was getting stronger by the day, he was so quick with the hand to hand combat that Casey had a hard time taking him down, he also had picked up the weapons training vary quickly. He was almost as good with the gun as Casey, and he had the same skills as Sarah did with the knife. Chuck also made other life changes besides working out everyday, Chuck traded in his nerd herder for a Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS. Chuck was changing and everyone around him could see it was for the better, he still was same guy on the inside who cared and would do anything for his friends and family. The missions him and Casey would go on we're always successful and it made it even better that Casey didn't have to watch over Chuck every step of the way. His only down was the amount of attention he got from all the women, they were always all over him no matter were he went. Chuck was still shy that's one thing that won't change.

Present Day

Sarah had made up her mind she was going back to Burbank to get Chuck back, and she would stop at nothing to make it happen! She just hoped Chuck would forgive her for leaving without saying goodbye or giving him the reason as to why she left. She loved him and she hoped he still loved her. All she could do on the flight back to Burbank was think about how much she loved Chuck and what a mistake she had made leave and if she got the chance to be with Chuck she would not make the same mistake.

Back in Burbank

Chuck had just got done with is morning workout, and was headed the muscle beach for some weight training. Casey was in castle cleaning his guns, when he saw his phone ring it was Walker. "Hey, Walker what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Casey I'm back in town and was wondering if we can talk?"

"Sure meet me back at my place, Chucks gonna be out for awhile so you don't have don't have to worry about running into him"

"Thanks Casey see in thirty"

Sarah arrived at Echo Parked about five minutes early, to her surprise Casey was already there. She went up and knocked on his door. Casey answered the door, "Hey Walker, what can I do for you?"

Sarah entered his apartment. "Hey Casey, I wanted to talk to you about coming back to Team Bartowski"

Casey gave her a grunt. "Is that the only reason you came back?"

"Well no" Sarah replied looking down. "I'm also here...I'm here for Chuck, I made a mistake when I left six months ago..I should have never left I was running from my feelings, but I'm back now because I love him. I love Chuck Bartowski"

"Damn lady feeling" Casey grunted. "Chuck was a mess when you left, I had to pick up the peaces you left him in. I agree though you should come back to Team Bartowski it just isn't the same without you, but Chuck on the other hand was hurt bad and when you left something changed in him" when she heard Casey's last words she could help the tears in her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. "When you left he decided to change the way he looked, don't get me wrong he still the same guy we have come to care about, but...well let's just say you will be in shock when you see him".

Sarah was relieved when she heard Chuck was still the same guy she has come to love but she was a little concerned about the changes Casey had mentioned. "Let's set up a meeting with Beckman, also another thing don't say anything to Chuck about me being here"

Casey set up the meeting with Beckman with just Sarah and him. Beckman appeared on the screen surprised to see Sarah. "Agent Walker I'm surprised to see you hear I assume you need to ask me something".

"Yes General, I am actually here to request to be put back on Team Bartowski"

The General look at Casey then to Walker, "I see, and how do you feel about the Cornel Casey?"

"I believe the Walker would be a great addition to the team and our record has proven that. It would be an honor to work with her again".

"Very well" the General looks back at Agent Walker, "Agent Walker, welcome back to the team", and just like that the screen went black.

Casey stood up and walked to the door Sarah was right behind him, "well Walker it's good to have you back, see you tomorrow at castle"

"It's good to be back, and Casey please don't saying anything to Chuck", Casey nodded and gave her a grunt and shut the door as she left his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Winning Chuck Back

The next day Chuck went on his morning run with Devon. After they were done, Chuck went to take a shower because he had to be at castle early other wise he would be heading down to muscle beach for some weight training. Casey and Chuck arrived at the same time as they walked into castle Chuck turn and asked, "so what's so important that I had to be here so early, is there a mission".

Casey turned and looked at Chuck with a slight grin, "no, no mission. We are getting a new partner" Before Chuck could say anything Sarah walked through the door.

Chuck turned and to much of his surprise Sarah walked through the doors. Sarah got her first glimpse of chucks new look and her pulse escalated and suddenly she was very hot. "Dang Chuck, you look hot", she thought to herself. She defiantly noticed his muscle showing through his skin tight shirt.

"Hi Chuck" Sarah said.

"Uh..Hi Sarah" Chuck said said.

"Chuck, Sarah is back on Team Bartowski" Casey said trying to break the ice.

"Oh..uh..cool" Chuck said, turn toward Casey. "Well Casey why don't you get Sarah updated on everything, I see y'all later" Chuck turned and headed toward the door.

"Chuck!" She called out but he didn't acknowledge her.

"Let him go Walker" she heard Casey say. Tears started forming in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away before Casey could see. "Just give him some time to cool down, he will come around. Anyway, so how do you like Chucks new look?"

"Well I was not expecting him to be so build, I mean have you seen his upper body, and his legs are like tree trucks, and don't get me started on that as.." Sarah couldn't get the last word out before Casey interrupted.

"I get it Walker, you like his new look. You should see what else his been doing since you've been gone".

"What do you mean?"

"Well Chuck asked me to train him so I wouldn't have to babysit him anymore. You should see him in hand to hand combat he is so fast and his punches well let's just say I don't like sparing with him anymore. He shot is near perfect and you should see him with a throwing knife. It's amazing at how fast his has picked up his training, he's a full blown Agent now".

Sarah was amazed at what she just learned about Chuck, just six months ago he was a tall skinny nerd that she fell in love with, but now he was a tall buff nerd and he was an agent. "Casey, where did Chuck go I need to talk to him".

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you should give him a day to you know comprehend everything that just happened"

"Casey, tell me where he went! I need to talk to him".

Casey looked at his watch, "well right now I'm guessing he is headed to muscle beach.." Before Casey could finish the last word Sarah was out the door.

_ Meanwhile_

Chuck was headed down the highway to muscle beach, he was anger,confused, hurt, and relieved all at the same time. "How could Sarah come back into my life like that, I finally got over her or thought I had gotten over her, then she just comes back into my life and all I wanna do is hold her in my arms and kiss her and tell her how much I love her". The more he thought about the situation that just took place at castle, the faster he road his bike, he was now at 110 mph when he snapped out of his train of thought. Once he finally arrived at the beach he would be able to workout his frustration. It was about 98 degrees outside, and he was drenched in sweat, he was only half was done with is work out when he decided to take off his shirt and use it has a rag when about ten girls surrounded him. Just about that time Sarah pulled up to the beach to try and find Chuck so they could talk. She couldn't help but notice about ten girls in circle, wondering at what they were doing until one of the girls stepped away and she could see what they were all starring at. It was Chuck, her Chuck, "how dare they place their filthy paws all over him" she thought to herself. She could feel her blood pressure rising, all she wanted to do was kick the crap out of every girl that was touching him and looking at him. Sarah composed herself and began to make her way to Chuck.

Sarah had reached Chuck, but he was clearly not paying attention. She grabbed his hand and watched him turn around she could see all the emotions run through his face when his eyes met hers.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. I was going to talk to you back at castle but you left before I had the chance. So I was hoping we could talk now". Looking down as she spoke the last thought.

"We can talk but just not today. Why don't you come by the apartment tomorrow around nine I should be done with my morning run by then and don't worry Ellie will be at the hospital so you don't have to worry about her." Chuck gave Sarah one of his famous grins.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at nine" as she turned and walked away the tears started flowing down her face, she was happy that Chuck agreed to talk to her, but was nerves at what the outcome would be. She loved Chuck more than anything and wanted him back.

_ Next Morning _

Chuck woke up around six thirty, he felt well rested but he guest that was because Sarah was back in town and he knew she was safe. He got out of bed and headed out for his morning run with Devon. After doing their morning routine they headed out at faster pace than usual they also ran longer too. Once back at the apartment both men were soaked in sweat. "Man Chuck that run today was awesome" Devon said

"Yes it was, and I can't think you again for getting me in shape"

"Bro, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad I could help". Devon and Chuck walked into their separate apartment to get ready for rest of the day.

Sarah arrived early and saw Chuck come back from is run. She could see his very defined six pack along with his nicely built chest, shoulders and biceps. Sarah couldn't help but stare as Chuck turned his back and she could see his nicely cut back muscle that made her go weak at the knees. "Is it hot in here all of a sudden", she thought to herself. Once her breathing slowed to normal she was able to get out of the car and head to Chucks apartment. Sarah knocked on the door and heard Chucks voice, "it's open". Sarah enter the apartment to find Chuck standing in the kitchen with his shirt off drinking some water.

"Sorry, Sarah I just got back from my run. Could you give me like five minutes so I can go take a shower" "Take your time Chuck, I'm not going anywhere". Giving him a smile she only reserved for him and he returned the same smile he reserved only for her.

Ten minutes later Chuck emerged from the bathroom wearing only a pair of basketball shorts that showed his ass off nicely. Sarah breath started to pick up again has he approached her, she quickly got control enough to speak. "Chuck, I'm sorry I left. That was the biggest mistake of my life. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I'm sorry I hurt you, I was just scared that one day you would wake up and see me as a monster and I couldn't have you look at me that way", tears started rolling down her face. "I came back for you Chuck. I couldn't stand to be gone another day from you. I love you. I love you Chuck Bartowski and that is never going to change".

Chuck couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face when he heard her speak those last few words. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "I'll have to admit Sarah, I was hurt and anger at you for leaving me, but I also want to think you", Sarah gave him a questionable look. "If it wasn't for you leaving me I would have never got into shape and would probably still be an asset, so think you for helping change my life. Also, I would never look at you like a monster, and trust me when I say this you mean the world to me and I will not lose you again, because without you my life is not complete. I love you Sarah Walker, and I'm never letting you go". Chuck pulled Sarah in close and gave her a kiss on the forehead and they just held each other for several hours without saying a word, just being in each other arms was enough for them.

It was about one in the afternoon Sarah was still laying on Chucks running her hand up and down his upper body, giving him pepper kisses on his chest. "This is the happiest I have ever been, I can't believe I almost lost this when I left six months ago. I love him and I'm never letting him go again", she thought to herself.

Chuck was so content just having Sarah in his arms. He never wanted to lose her again, he loved her and that was never going to change. A big smile came across his face as he was rubbing her back giving her kisses on the top of her head. "Sarah", he broke the silence first.

"Yeah, Chuck?"

"I'm glade you are back, my life now feels complete. And, if I were to die right now, I would die a happy man."

"I'm glade I came back too, it was a mistake leaving you. I love you and that's never going to change." Sarah now was sitting up to look into Chucks eyes, "you are not dying anytime soon got it?"

"Yes ma'am" leaning in to give Sarah a kiss of reassurance that lingered on a little longer than expected.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Sarah asked Chuck, after catching her breath.

"Yeah, I was suppose to have dinner with Ellie and Awesome tonight, but I can cancel or you could come with me?"

Sarah looked down and took a deep breath before she spoke, "I would love to come with you, and it's better if I get the wrath of Ellie over with".

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, "come on Sarah, it's not going to be that bad. Ellie loves you, yes she was devastated when you left because she thought she lost a sister, but your back now so everything is going to be okay. Besides she knows all about you, Casey and myself being spy's, so she understands why you left because that's what spy's do, they save the world".

Sarah's eyes grew about ten sizes when she heard what Chuck had just said. "She knows about us being spy's, and she's okay with it?"

"Well at first she was freaking out, but now she's okay with the idea of us being in the spy world."

_ Letter that night _

They walk across the court yard. "Are you ready for this?" Chuck asked, giving Sarah's hand a squeeze.

"As ready as I'll ever be", she replied.

Chuck knocked on the door, it took about thirty seconds before Ellie came to the door. "Chuck", Ellie said happy to see her brother, as she looked to the person standing next to him her facial expression changed to confusion.

"Hey Ellie" Sarah spoke first, after an awkward half second.

"Hey Sarah" Ellie said happy to see her but confused as to what she's doing here.

"Ellie", Chuck spoke seeing the look of confusion on his sisters face. "Sarah came back from saving the world", know it was a lie but figured it was better Ellie didn't know exactly why Sarah left.

"Chuck why don't you go help Devon why I talk to Sarah" Ellie grab Sarah's hand and headed toward the couch while Chuck headed toward the kitchen to help Devon set the table for dinner.

"Elle, I don't want you to hate me. I left because that's what I thought I had to do, but I was wrong everyday I was away from Chuck was a day, was a day I didn't want to be apart. With out Chuck my life as no meaning." Tears started flowing down her face. "I love Chuck with all my heart and I will be here for as long as he'll have me".

Tears had started falling down Ellie's face. "Sarah, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. When you left I felt like I lost a sister. I'm glad to hear that you love me brother and I know he loves you too, we all do".

Chuck and Devon walked into the living room when they caught the last of the girls conversation. Chuck reached out for Sarah's hand and puller close to him. Giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you Sarah Walker". The rest of the dinner was full of laughs Sarah got caught up on the past few months. It was about nine thirty, when Sarah looked at her watch.

"It's getting late, I think it's time for me to head back to my hotel", Sarah said.

"Nonsense, it's to late for you to go back to the hotel, I'm sure Chuck wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. Right Chuck?" Ellie said with a sly smile.

"Oh, of course not" Chuck replied with a slight blush. Chuck took Sarah hand and head back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Being Together

The next morning, Sarah had woken up first, she dared not to move because she enjoyed being wrapped in chucks strong arms it made her feel safe. She pushed her body closer to chucks wrapping her arms tighter around his waist, giving soft kisses from his ear down to his chest.

"Good morning beautiful", Chuck said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning handsome" Sarah replied.

"Can I just say this is one of the best ways to be woken up" giving her his famous Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Sarah gave Chuck a kiss that started out slow but quickly escalated, as his tongue pressed lightly on her lips, which Sarah quickly responded by opening her mouth allow Chucks tongue to explore hers. Chuck pulled her close to his body sliding one hand up her shirt and quickly flip her on her back so now he was hovering over her. Sarah's breathing quickened, "oh my, I love this new take charge attitude Chuck has", she thought to herself. Chucks other hand slid up and down her thigh. Sarah's hand made its way down Chucks back and grabbed a hand full of Chucks very firm ass. Sarah let out a moan has chucks lips found her neck. The kissing slowed and came to a stop, but looked at each other with hug smiles on their faces.

"I take back what I said earlier, that is the best way to be woken up" Chuck said after catching his breath. He then leaned down a brushed Sarah's lips with his, making her want more. But he jumped out of bed before Sarah could react to what happened.

"That's so not fair" Sarah said, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry babe, but I have to go get my workout in and I knew if I stayed in that bed any longer that was not going to happen". Chuck said while putting on his workout clothes. "I'll make sure I make it a quick workout, I'll just do some weight training".

"Okay fine, but how are you going to get to the beach I didn't see your nerd herder parked out side?"

Chuck couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't realized that Sarah didn't know he trained in the herder for a ninja. "Haha, well that's because I don't drive the herder anymore. I..um..I drive a Kawasaki Ninja".

Sarah couldn't stop the look of surprise come across her face. "Chuck really did change his appearance, thank god his personality didn't change", she thought to herself.

"Come on I'll show you". Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and headed to were his bike was parked. He couldn't help but smile at the look of Sarah's face when she saw his bike. "So do you like?", he asked snapping Sarah from her gaze.

"Um..yeah I do"

"Good" he said giving Sarah a quick kiss on the lips. Chuck mounted the bike and started the engine causing the ground to shake beneath their feet. Sarah jump from the roar of the engine. She couldn't believe how power full it was. "Chuck?", she said with a stern voice when she noticed he didn't have a helmet.

"Yes?", he answered seeing the look of concern in Sarah's eyes.

"Where is your helmet?"

"I..um..I don't have one"

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she heard what Chuck had just said. "Great, just one more thing I have to worry about", she thought to herself. Her eyes left Chucks and was not looking at the ground. "How fast does the bike go?" She really didn't want to know the answer to her question, because she probably wasn't going to like the answer he was going to give her.

Seeing the look of nervousness is Sarah's eyes he hesitated a bit before answering. "Uh...um..the bike goes 350mph, but don't work I have only gone 130mph", wishing he could take back the last part of his sentence as soon as it left his mouth. "Dang it Chuck, why did have to you have to say that", he thought to himself.

Sarah's eyes grew at chucks last statement, "how could he be so stupid, doesn't he know that's dangers especially since he's not wearing a helmet". She couldn't even look at him, feeling tears in her eyes trying to fight them back. She turned away when she felt a hand grab hers an pull her close, her head was barred in Chucks shoulder trying to control her breathing.

"Sarah, baby, it's okay I'm okay. I haven't been hurt yet and I don't plan on getting hurt anytime soon. Okay?" He could feel his shirt become wet from where Sarah was starting to cry and tightened his grip around her waist. "Look at me Sarah, I am going to be safe you don't have to worry about me".

Sarah was starting to control her breathing and looked up at Chuck. "I will always worry about you. I love you and I don't won't anything to happen to you".

Chuck wiped the tears from Sarah's face giving her a kiss on the lips. "I love you too. I'm not going anywhere, I promise". Chuck let go of Sarah and put the bike into gear, "I'll be back in about two hours. Wait for me?"

"Always", Chuck drove off leaving Sarah alone at his apartment. Which gave her plenty of time to think, "when he gets home I will make sure to show him what he will be missing if he gets hurt on that stupid bike".

_Two hours later.. _

Chuck arrived back at his apartment soaked from head to toe in sweat, "all I wanna do is take a shower and relax with Sarah for the rest of the day". As he entered the apartment and called out for Sarah. "Just a minute Chuck". Chuck was taking off his bro tank, when he saw the most sexiest thing on the planet.

Sarah walked into the room wearing only one of chucks t-shirts. Trying to control his breath, he got his a big goofy grin on his face. "Uh...um...Sarah, you look...uh..just wow", were the only words he could form.

"Hey Chuck" Sarah greeted him with a kiss that lasted longer than intended. "I'm glad you made it back safe", kissing his neck as she spoke, giving is ear a nibble.

Chuck could not even comprehend at what was happening, but he didn't care he grabbed Sarah around her waist pulling her close. He kissed her with such passion she didn't know what hit her, her knees went limp, but Chuck held on even tighter to her. Pushing his tongue on her lips and Sarah happily opened her mouth. The passion intensified has chucks mouth, ran up and down her neck.

Sarah let out a moan has she felt Chucks lips on her neck. She ran her hand town his his back until she was at the top of Chucks shorts, were she pushed her hand into his shorts and under his briefs grabbing a hand full of Chucks well toned ass.

Chuck pulled Sarah even closer has he felt her hand in his pants. Chucks hand was now holding her bare ass, while his other hand made its way up her shirt. He pulled away from her unwillingly, "Sarah are you sure you want to do this, we can wait if you want".

"No Chuck I need you right now, make love to me". Chuck puller her shirt off exposing her naked body and couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked at the body of and goddess. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Sarah's hands moved to the front of Chucks shorts caressing his man-hood. She removed her lips from his and started kissing her way down his body. When she got to the stop of his shorts, she began pulling down his shorts kissing his exposed body parts. Chuck let out a moan, as he grabbed Sarah's hands pulling her up,while picking her up in the process.

Once in the bedroom they explored every part of each other's bodies. Chuck kissed Sarah's neck, pulling her closes to him. Letting out a moan,"I need this, I need you", Sarah said. As Chuck entered her, Sarah let out a gasp, she had never felt anything like what Chuck was making her feel. Chuck thrust up against her feeling the love between both them made it electrifying. The love making went on for several hours with them climaxing more than once.

"Wow Chuck that was amazing"

"No Sarah it was more than amazing. I don't know what it was but I have never experienced love making like that before".

"I love you Chuck"

"I love you Sarah"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Girls v. Guys

It was Saturday afternoon, when they heard a knock on the door. Sarah answered the door and to her surprise it was Ellie. "Hey Ellie, what's up?"

"Well Devon and I are heading to the beach and were wondering if y'all wanna come along?"

Before Sarah could answer, Chuck came up behind Sarah wrapping his arms around her waist. "We'd love to go"

"Great meet us at Devon's car in five minutes", Ellie started walking away when she turn back, "oh Sarah make sure you leave your weapons at home", she laughed and continued toward the car.

Once they arrived at the beach Sarah couldn't help help but wonder why Ellie said for her to leave her weapons at home. That is until they stepped out of the car and all the women their couldn't help be stare at Chuck. "Oh so that's why Ellie said to leave my weapons at home", Sarah thought to herself, grabbing Chucks hand and intertwining their fingers. Devon had brought a football to throw while the the girls laid out to get a tan.

It was getting hot out so Chuck decided it was time for a swim, "hey Sarah you wanna go for a swim?"

"Maybe later, you go ahead. But, before you go can you rube some sunscreen on my back". Chuck happily took the sunscreen and rube every inch of her before giving her a kiss an heading toward the water.

Sarah couldn't help but hear laughing coming from Devon and Ellie, well that is until she heard Devon say, "Sarah, don't freak out". Before she understood what Devon was saying she turned and looked out in the water where she saw Chuck emerge from the water in slow motion, or so she thought, bringing his hands up to slick back his wet hair cause his muscles to bulge in all the right places. Causing a flock of girls to form around her man.

"What the hell do those sluts think they are doing handing around my Chuck ". Sarah could feel the anger boil in side of her, she wasn't usually a jealous person but when it came to Chuck, she was more protective of him and didn't want any girl flirting with her man.

As soon as him emerged from the water, Chuck could see a flock of girls coming toward him. "Oh boy, I hope Sarah doesn't see this", was all he could think of before being surrounded and touched by all the girls. Chuck was being grabbed and caressed by the group of girls and all he could think was, "please don't look over here Sarah! please don't look". Chuck looked at the spot were Sarah was to see if she had noticed, and sure enough he had and was making her was toward him. "Crap!", he said in a hushed voice.

"Oh hell no, no one touches Chuck like that but me!", was all Sarah could say before making her way to Chuck.

"Well this should be good" Devon said

"I'm just glad I told her to leave her weapons at home", Ellie replied.

Chuck could see Sarah approaching him at a rather quick pase, he began to worry at what she was going to do. Once Sarah reached Chuck she leaped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waste, crushing her lips into his for a deep passionate kiss. Sarah could hear all the other girls whine and turn in defeat, Chuck was her man and she was going to make sure everyone knew it. After they broke the kiss for some much needed air, Sarah leaned in and whisper, "from now on wherever you go I go. Understand?"

Chuck nodded with a smile on his face, "whatever you say babe".

They both walked back to where Awesome and Ellie were. "Hey guys why don't we get out of here, and go get cleaned up for dinner it's on us" Sarah said. Awesome and Ellie agreed, so they packed up their things and headed back for apartment.

It was about six o'clock when everyone was ready for dinner. Chuck was wearing a white v-neck that showed off his muscle perfectly with some tight fitted jeans the cupped his butt perfectly. Sarah was wearing a low cut v-neck and a pair of jeans that hugged her perfectly formed curves. "Dang Sarah could you be any sexier?"

"I don't know, I guess we will have to find out", Sarah said giving him a sly smile.

They arrived at the pool hall around 6:15, the waiter greeted everyone. She took everyone's order while never stopping her gaze on Chuck. Their food arrived and they scarfed down the food not realizing how hungry they where. Once they were done they ordered another round of beers and headed to the pool table before heading off to top golf to finish the night, "care to make things interesting" Ellie said.

"What do you mean by 'interesting'", Chuck responded.

"How about a bet guys v. winner gets what ever they want", Ellie said

"Awesome" was all Devon could say

"Deal, but what do y'all get if y'all win?" Chuck replied.

This time Sarah spoke, "if we win every time we are home you are to remain unclothed and will give us massages every night before bed also, we will have sex whenever I ask. For a whole week" The guys looked at each other and gave a slight nod, "we will have the same" Chuck said.

The couples played best two out of three, the first game the girls one and the second game the guys won. It was tied Chuck brought Devon off to the side to give him a little pep talk "dude, I'm gonna need you to distract Ellie anyway you can. I need you to be awesome, can you do that? Devon shook his head yes.

Sarah also was giving Ellie a pep talk "Ellie we are gonna have to pull out all the cards on this one, we are gonna have to use what the good lord gave us".

The guys let the girls break first, Chuck could see that Devon wasn't really comfortable using seduction as a way to distract Ellie, so he was going to have to pull out all the stops to distract Sarah. The first distraction came way to easy for Chuck when the waitress "accidentally" spilled a drink on Chucks pants and was rather quick to bend down to try and dry his pants off. Sarah looked up just in time to see what was going on, while taking her eyes off the ball for just a second making her scratch.

It was the guys turn now and Devon was up Ellie had dropped a few bottoms exposing her assists causing Devon to get distracted making him miss the ball completely. Now it was Chucks turn, Sarah had to get Chuck back for what just happened with the waitress. She came up beside him sliding her hand down the front of Chucks jean and keeping her hand on his manhood while nibbling his ear, cause Chuck to lose his breath and focus.

The game was almost over, the only ball left was the eight ball. It was Sarah's turn and Chuck new he had to put everything in this distraction. Sarah was lining up her shot, when Chuck game up behind her rubbing up against her backside. Sarah's breathing started becoming faster has Chuck ran his tongue along her neck, she was not expecting what he did next. Chuck grabbed Sarah's waist and spun her around to face him, he attacked her lips with his cause her to lose her breath, when he pulled away it took all the strength that she had not to allow her knees to give out. Ellie just hung her head knowing they have just been beat. Sarah still not able to catch her breath allowed Chuck to line up the perfect shot to sink the eight ball.

The guys won giving each other high fives as they walked to the car. They arrived at top golf to get the perfect spot on the third level away from everyone else. This last event would decide who was going to when the bet. They decided the first round was just a warm up round, so that everyone could get the feel of their club.

There where about half way done with the second game when a bunch of college girls found them selves next to the foursome. Devon was getting ready to take his swing when one of the college girls made a comment, "I wouldn't mind taking him to the back, to show him how I could handle his 'club'". Ellie had this crazy look in her eye, when she jumped up and started walking towards them. Luckily Devon grab her before she could do something stupid. Sarah turn was up when she looked over at Chuck to see one of the college girls run her hand over Chucks chest while handing him a piece of paper. Sarah's jealousy was through the rough when she dropped her golf club and headed straight for the girl. Chuck got in front of Sarah pulling her close kissing her lips, neck and nibbling on her ear. Chuck spoke so only she could hear, "calm down baby. You are the only girl for me. I love you, and when we get back out home I'm going to show just how much I love you".

Chuck and Devon decided to throw the last two game so they could get their girls out of there before something happened. Once back at Echo Park the two couples went their separate ways. Chuck and Sarah weren't even inside before Sarah started unbuttoning his jeans. "I guess it's time for you told up your end of the bet", she said with a smile only for Chuck. They made love that night but this time it was more passion than lust.

Chuck had held up his side of the bet for the entire week, and let's just say Sarah was more than satisfied. They had woken up in each other's arms when Chucks phone went off. It was General Beckman, "great what does she want" he thought to himself. He looked at the message "grab Walker and report to castle ASAP you have a mission".


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Recovering

It has been two months since their last break. It has been none stop missions, and they were all growing tired. They had just debriefed from their last successful mission, when Beckman told them to take a rest say but to report back to castle at 0900 hours tomorrow. They all agreed and went home for some much needed rest.

Chuck and Sarah arrived back at their place. Chuck had asked Sarah to move in with him about two weeks ago. Sarah had settled on the couch, when she heard Chuck come up behind her. "Hey babe, you want to rent a movie?" Chuck asked.

"Sure, what movie?"

"It's a surprise" Chuck said, while giving her his famous Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"I'm gonna head to the movie store, I'll be right back" giving Sarah kiss on the lips before he was out the door.

Chuck was about ten minutes from the movie store, when a stupid truck cut him off. He lost control of his bike going about 75mph, he hit the pavement casing him to pass out momentarily. When he woke up he was being rushed through the hospital.

Sarah was sitting on the couch wondering where Chuck is, "he should be back by now". She was getting kind of worried when she heard her phone ring it was Ellie, "hey Ellie, how's it going".

"Hey Sarah" there was a long pause, Ellie was trying to figure out how to tell Sarah Chuck was in an accident.

"Hello, Ellie you still there?"

Ellie snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Sarah's voice on the other line. "Yeah I'm here. Sarah I was calling...I was calling to tell you Chuck has been in accident".

Sarah's heart sank to her stomach tears were flowing down her face. She hung up the phone before Ellie could explain everything and to let her know Chuck was going to be fine. She arrived at the hospital in record time, she flew through the doors and was met by Devon. Devon spoke first "Hey Sarah" was all he could say before Sarah interrupted him. "Where is Chuck? Is he okay? Can I see him?" She said as another round of tears fell from her face.

Devon looked at her with a calming smile. "Chuck is going to be fine, he is very lucky he hit the ground going 75mph wear no protective gear. He has five broken ribs, he is bruised from head to toe, he has stitches on his back right shoulder".

Through her tears she was able to speak. "Can I see him?"

"Ellie is checking him one more time, then they are going to release him. He is going to be sore for awhile so make sure he takes it easy".

Sarah was sitting in the waiting room for another hour before, she saw Ellie then Chuck come up slowly behind her. Once Sarah saw him she broke down crying, she jumped to her feet and ran towards Chuck leaping into his arms once she was in reach,Chuck let out a grunt of pain. Sarah let go of him giving him a once over tears were now at a steady flow when she finally saw how beat up he looked.

Chuck wiped away the tears on Sarah's face. "You okay baby?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Sarah said.

"I'm fine, I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. Can we go home now I'm kind of tired".

They arrived back at their place Sarah still crying at the sight of Chucks bang up body. Chuck walks slowly to the couch and sits down with great difficulty, the pain on his body is almost unbearable. Sarah kneeled down next to him lifting up his shirt and was surprised to see the about of bruised on is ribs and abs. Trying to fight back the tears, she begins kissing his ribs and chest.

Knowing Sarah is hurting because of him, makes the situation even worse. "Sarah, baby come here", Chuck opens his arm up so Sarah can snuggle in right next to him. "I'm here, I'm okay, luckily I wasn't going that fast other wise it could have been a lot worse".

Sarah finally able to gather her words. "Chuck don't you ever scary me like that again. I cannot lose you. You mean to much to me".

"You are never going to lose me, no matter what I will always be by your side. I love you."

Chuck didn't get very much sleep because of the amount of pain he was in, Sarah didn't sleep to well either she didn't have Chuck by her side and she did not like that one bit. Beckman and called them early telling them they have three weeks payed vacation and for Chuck to get better.

It was about the middle of the week and Sarah hasn't been able to get physical with Chuck for several days now and it was killing her. Chucks soreness was going away and the pain was bearable, making it easier to move around.

Sarah walked up behind Chuck and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. "This whole not being able to touch you thing is torture", she said while giving him a kiss on the back of his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

"Trust me I know", Chuck said, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her of his shoulder landing on his lap. Chuck shut his eyes trying to hide the pain from the impact of her body on his.

Seeing the look of pain shoot across Chuck face, Sarah tried to get off Chucks lap, "are you okay Chuck?", she asked with a worried voice.

Noticing Sarah tried to get off his lab, he wrapped his arms tighter around her body. "I'm more than okay Sarah", Chuck said opening his eyes and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Sarah not wanting the kiss to end wrapped her arms around deepening the kiss. They explored each other's mouths with their tongue. Chuck pulled away with great difficulty, "I'm sorry Sarah, I really really want to take this further but I don't think my body is ready for that yet".

"It's okay Chuck, we can wait..until you get better" she said unconvincing. "Why don't we get you out of the house, how about the movies?". Standing up and reaching for Chucks hand to help him up.

Gladly excepting her offer, he took her hand and slowly rouse from the couch, "that sounds great Sarah, but I don't think I will be able to get in and out of your car right, and I don't have my bike anymore", he said in a jokingly.

Sarah didn't find his comment very funny, raising her eyebrow she spoke, "don't worry sweetie I got it all taken care of". Chuck giving her a questionable look, she couldn't help but smile, "I got you a Chevy truck, no more bikes for you". Just in case it was cold, Sarah grabbed a blanket and they headed out the door.

They arrived at the movies an got settled in their seat just in time for the movie to start. Sarah was glad that she had brought the blanket because it was exceptionally cold in there, she laid the blanket over her lap and rested her head on Chucks shoulder.

It was about thirty minutes into the movie when Chuck kept thinking of the sexy women laying on his shoulder. He wasn't really interested in the movie which was unusual for him, all he wanted was Sarah. Chuck decided to slip his hand under the blanket and rube his hand up and down her leg. He moved his hand to her inner thigh making his way to her area gently rubbing is hand over the top of her jeans.

Sarah let out a moan and grabbed his hand, "Chuck Bartowski, you are lucky you are hurt, because if you weren't I would take you right here and now. Also, if you don't stop right now I may have to excuse myself".

Chuck gave her is famous Bartowski eyebrow dance. "well I can't have you leave my side Ms. Walker", he said, while nibbling her ear. Chuck already unbuttoned her pants and was slid his hand under her panties, he was a little surprised to feel how wet she already was. As his fingers were moving in and out of her.

Sarah was now breathing heavy, she closed her eyes and licked her lips. Pushing her hips up to allow more access for Chuck. Grabbing Chucks shirt, she tried to control her moans. "my god Chuck, the things you do to me", she thought to herself.

Know Sarah was about to climax, he intensified his finger movements. Chuck started sucking on her neck, Sarah grabbed a hand full of his hair bringing him closer to her. Driving her headed into Chucks shoulder fighting back the scream, but not being able to control her moan as she orgasmed.

Letting go of Chuck, she leaned back looking in his eyes trying to catch her breath. Chuck looked at her with a smile on his face knowing he just pleasured his love. Sarah grabbed the back of Chucks neck driving her lips in to his with much intensity. This time Sarah broke the kiss and whispered in Chucks ear, "we need to go home right now".

The look of confusion came across his face. "But the movies not over yet".

"I don't care". Sarah said, while standing up, grabbing chucks hand, and walking quickly toward the door.

When they reached the apartment Sarah spoke first about what had happened at the theater. "Chuck what you did to me at the movies was unbelievable, it was unexpected. An knowing we could be caught at any moment made it that much hotter. I am about to show you how much I love you".

Blushing Chuck was able to find his words after hearing what Sarah had just said."Babe, you don't have to do that. Knowing I brought pleasure to you is enough for me", give her a smile that was only reserved for her.

Just as the entered their room Sarah pushed Chuck down on the bed, and began pulling off his shirt. Kissing her way down his neck to his chest and abs, she stopped just before his pant line and started unbuttoning his pants and began pulling his pants and briefs down. Chuck grabbed Sarah's hands pulling her back up to him. He removed her shirt and started toward her pants, kissing her chest and stomach. "The only way I will be happy is if we are both being pleasured", he said while unhooking her bra and kissing her breast .

Sarah couldn't help but feel more in love for the man that was not caressing her body. That way he made her feel was like nothing she had ever experienced. The way his lips moved ever her body sent a shiver down her spine as she let out a rather loud moan. "Make love to me Chuck".

Chuck looked in her beautiful blue eyes and gave her his famous Bartowski smiles, before smashing his lips into hers. Chuck had grabbed onto Sarah's waist and flipped her over with some force. Letting out a gasp, Sarah looked at Chuck with surprise, "I love it when you take charge Mr. Bartowski". Sarah slide her hands down his chest to his now very hard erection, she grabbed hold allowing Chuck to moan Sarah's name, as she guided him in to her. Once inside her, Sarah let out an even louder moan than before. She could not believe at how big he was, and she wasn't sure she would every get use to that, which she was okay with.

Their bodies moving in sync as they made love, Chuck thrusting against Sarah slowly making sure not to rush. Chuck couldn't believe how loud Sarah was being. Never in all the times they have made love, since her return several month ago, has she been this loud.

She had one hand just below Chucks perfectly formed ass and one hand in his hair. Sarah could not control her moans and screams, Chuck was amazing in bed, "I could have been experiencing this, instead of going of to Fiji for those six months, what was I thinking", she thought to herself.

Chuck continued thrusting against her, while kissing her lips then making his was to suck on her neck, causing her to push forward with her hips. He moved from her neck slowly kissing along her collarbone then in the valley between her breast, finally stopping to suck lightly on her right nipple.

"Chu...ck", Sarah moan as she pushed her hips forward causing legs to open more. Sarah kissed Chucks neck and nibbled on his ear. She grabbed his back causing him to become closer to her. She could feel the orgasm coming on. Sarah let out a scream of pleasure as she started convulsing as the orgasm hit in waves.

Chuck on the other hand was no where near to being finished. Sarah hand orgasmed two more times before Chuck finished, causing him to collapse beside her. Their naked bodies both exposed on the bed. When Sarah broke the silence, "wow, Chuck. That was the best love making I have ever had. I mean you were unbelievable", she said with a sly smile.

Chuck couldn't help but feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "Well Sarah it was only unbelievably amazing because it was with you", he spoke trying to hide his blush.

Sarah was stroking up and down Chucks bare body with her fingers, while her head lay on his shoulder. She couldn't help but think how did she get so lucky to find a man who puts her needs above his own. "I'm never letting him go", she told herself as they feel in to a deep sleep with their bodies intertwined.

The next morning Sarah woke up first, not wanting this feeling of the warm body she was using as a pillow to go away, she lay their thinking about last night and of all the was she would think him for loving her. When the idea popped into her head, "I know one way to show my appreciation to the man that I love".

Chuck was still asleep, but could feel the movement of a hand slide down his body and grab a hold of a certain part of his anatomy and begging rubbing up an down ever so slightly, while feeling soft lips meet his neck begging to suck. "If this a dream I don't ever want to wake up from it", he thought to himself.

Sarah wanted to thank her man for showing her how to live outside the spy world. She wanted to think him for showing her unconditional love, for making her feel safe and at home. And most importantly she wanted to think him for putting her needs before his own. She could feel that her plan was working, when the anatomy in her hand became hard.

Sarah began kissing her way down his body, when Chucks eyes shot open. Looking at his beautiful blonde goddess making her way down his body. "Baby, don't get me wrong this is the best way to be woken up, but what are you doing?"

Sarah looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "Honey I want to thank you for allowing me to come back into your life".

"Babe that's really not nec..." Was all Chuck could say before Sarah's mouth was on his very erect penis. Chuck let out a rather loud moan, that even shocked him. "Wow I'm usually the quite one in bed", he thought to him self. He finished, quicker than usually, causing Sarah to smile, as she made her way back to Chucks lips.

Trying to catch his breath. "Wow", was all that Chuck could say. When Sarah met his lips his tongue exploring her mouth. Sliding his hand down to her wet core. Rubbing his fingers on her sensitive spot causing her to start panting. He flipped her over so now she was on her back, leaving her lips running his tongue along her neck down her chest, kissing her bellybutton. Chuck looked up at his love and spoke, "now I am going to think you for coming back to me".

Chuck kissed her inner thighs before placing her legs over his shoulders. Sarah grabbed a hand full of sheets, as Chuck began working magic with his tongue. "My god", she moaned while arching her back. Never has Chuck done something like that to her, she was surprised at how good he was. Has she reached her climax she grabbed a hand full of his hair, "coming", she said in whisper, as the orgasm hit her in waves.

Trying to catch her breath Chuck made his way back up to Sarah's mouth, giving her a kiss before pulling away smiling at her. They both laid their for awhile not saying a word. Until Chuck set up turning toward Sarah.

Seeing the look of nervousness in Chucks eyes, Sarah sat up looking into his brown eyes and spoke, "what's wrong Chuck?"

Chuck saw the look of uneasiness on Sarah's face. He smiled letting know nothing was wrong. "Sarah I have something to ask you and I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

"Okay", she said the look of worry still on her face.

"Sarah I love you, and I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you. Because a life with out you is a life that has no meaning. You are my life Sarah and there is no way I'm spending another day without you in it", Chuck took a deep breath before he continued. "Sarah Walker will you marry me?"

Sarah's eyes widened. Trying to slow her breathing down, the man that I loves wants to spend the rest of his life with me. She took a breath before speaking. "Chuck before I met you I was nothing but a spy. My life had no meaning. You showed me how to love. Showed me their is more to life than just being a spy. I love you more than you will ever know", she smiled at him before continuing. "So yes Chuck I will marry you."


End file.
